


Just Two Girls

by maizonos



Series: BBB Fest (December 2019 - March 2020) [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort No Hurt, Confessions, Crushes, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious, Secret Crush, Sexuality Crisis, Sixteen does not happen, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonos/pseuds/maizonos
Summary: In the end, they are just two girls.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Series: BBB Fest (December 2019 - March 2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582750
Kudos: 12
Collections: BBBFest Debut Round: The Bittersweet Option





	Just Two Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 4th BBB Fest fic.

The company decides that they each need certain things to be remembered for. For some reason, this warrants a long meeting, with the nine group members huddled at the back, only allowed to give input when asked. It takes roughly two hours for everything to be settled. Momo and Sana leave as the Japanese best friends forever. Although she’s from Japan too, Mina is told to behave very shyly.

It’s weird, really. All nine members barely know one another, so they need time to bond. And thankfully, they do have time, because they’re not ready to debut yet. They spend lots of time training, getting to know one another, and trying to live their lives normally. They’re not idols just yet. Just a pack of girls who know what they’re getting into. There’s some fleeting freedom, despite the fact that they will soon be exposed to the rest of the world (if they make it big, that is).

Momo and Sana are supposed to be best friends when they debut. Close as sisters, apparently. They don’t want to fake it, so they decide not to fake their history. Since they both came from Japan and weren’t the greatest at Korean at that time, it was a lot easier for them to become close friends. This is the story they’ll tell. This is a form of fanservice, they’re told. They need to behave as if they know each other inside out and care about each other deeply. It’s easier said than done, at first.

In an attempt to act more like best friends, Sana asks Momo to hang out with her more often. So, the two go out, heading to places such as the arcade, clothing stores, and even get their nails done together. It is a relief that they click, even if they still aren’t too sure where they stand. Friends? Fellow members of a group?

At this point, it’s still okay for them to speak Japanese when they’re not with the rest of the group or the staff members. Momo stutters far too much when she tries to speak Korean anyway. Other than Mina, the others don’t speak Japanese, so it’s nice being able to talk almost freely about their lives in front of their group members. It gives them a sense of belonging, almost like home even though where they are is far from home.

Within a few months, it seems as if Sana has told Momo practically every secret of hers, and Momo has revealed everything about herself too. If they had to do a quiz on one another, they’d surely get everything correct. The company is satisfied with this but reminds them that they need to seem close to Mina as well. Well, that wasn’t what they had said at first, but the two see no problem in trying to befriend Mina more too.

By then, Mina had already gotten closer to the others in the group, so Momo and Sana had to weave their way into the entire group. No more focus on just the two of them. Having practised a lot together, their Korean was getting better too, so there was no excuse for them to not speak with the rest of them.

Everyone’s nice to one another, which they’re thankful for. They all knew that the company had originally planned for them to compete against one another in order to be in the final line-up of the group, but the survival show idea was scrapped later on. This came as a relief for them all because being on a survival show meant a lot of pressure as well as a great amount of exposure to the public, meaning they would lose their freedom even sooner. For now, the world was still unaware of who they were.

When they do get to debut, it’s almost for sure that Momo and Sana are best friends. They do still need to do some acting because of some specific mannerisms that the company wants them to have, but other than that, most of what they need to do is as easy as breathing for them. They think they’re ready.

It’s unfortunate that when they are preparing for their first comeback, there’s another round of political tension between Japan and South Korea. A serious meeting almost ends up with the three Japanese members going on hiatus to avoid any criticism from the public. But eventually, it is decided that they simply can’t talk about Japan. And most importantly, they must stay neutral as much as possible. Japanese is temporarily banned for them, they absolutely must not use it anywhere.

Of course, the three girls comply. Refusing would lead to conflict with the company, and nobody wants that. Their debut was good enough for them to gain a solid fanbase, which means there might be stalkers and whatnot already. They’d already been warned to watch their every move.

So it’s only in the security of their dorm where Momo and Sana dare to speak tidbits of Japanese with one another. When they brush one another’s hair, cuddle on the sofa or practice their Korean with Mina, that’s when they feel safe enough to loosen up.

While they used to be able to go out and have as much fun as they pleased, they suddenly need to don disguises to make sure they aren’t recognised. Sana’s half-tempted to just go without any of that because she would love to meet a fan someplace other than fansign venues or places they go as Twice. It’s not miserable, but they still feel sad about it as they walk around all covered up, careful not to draw any attention to them. Just two girls walking around, that’s all. Thankfully, they never get caught despite their frequent walks.

Years later, they’ve become the nation’s girl group, and they can hardly believe it. They used to have all the time in the world, but as their popularity picked up, so did their pace of life. Free time almost always ends up being dedicated to sleep, and they don’t ever seem to have enough time to waste on the things they used to do.

Thus, it feels like a dream when they finally get a big break, with enough time for a holiday. It feels like Sana and Momo were meant to go on holiday together for the longest time, and it surprises neither of them that they’re immediately booking flight tickets to Hawaii.

Sure, they’re still being followed as they go to the airport, and there’s no end to the eyes that are on them, but the trip is refreshing and magical for both of them. Not quite the escape they secretly long for, but it’s still something. Moments they get to spend together are full of unexplainable joy. They’re both not goddesses or anything of the sort, but maybe they have their company to thank for setting them up as best friends back then.

When they return to South Korea, they’re naturally back to leading their idol lives. That holiday almost feels like a fever dream as they are swept back up by the many promotional activities and whatnot. But then again, ever since they made their debut, things have felt as if they were just products of their imaginations. Maybe they’ll wake up soon to realise that they’re nowhere near as successful as they think. But these few years were absolutely real. And somewhere along the line, Sana developed feelings for Momo.

One night, they talk about what they’ll do in the future when Twice disbands.

“We can live together. Buy a nice house far away from the busy city. How does that sound?” Sana suggests, fingers carding through Momo’s hair.

“Are you sure you want to live with me?” Momo asks, glancing up from her phone.

“Why wouldn’t I? We’ve been together for so long.”

“I’m actually a very boring person. And besides, what are we going to do if one of us gets a boyfriend? Kick the other out? This is a very flawed plan, Sana.”

“Well...I was thinking…” Sana hesitates, the lump in her throat bigger than her already huge heart. “I was thinking that we don’t need to get boyfriends. Let it always be the two of us.”

“What are you getting at? You mean you don’t want to get married and settle down with a family?” Momo’s brows furrow as she tries to understand what Sana is implying.

“No! We’re already family, right? I don’t think I need anyone else, Momo. I just need you.” Sana’s breathing quickens while time slows around them. She’s suddenly all too conscious of how close Momo is. This is normal, but in this situation, Sana almost wants to run away.

“So you don’t want to date? Huh, I always thought you were the type to want to go on romantic dates. Was I mistaken?” By now, Momo’s already put her phone down and is paying full attention to Sana. She scratches her chin.

“You’re not wrong at all, I do want to date. But, Momo, you could take me on those dates. You know me so well that a boyfriend could never replace you. You should just be my girlfriend.” It’s out now. Sana didn’t explicitly confess her feelings just yet, but with statements like those, she’s pretty much laid herself bare already.

It takes Momo a while to regain control over her jaw. She opens her mouth, then closes it, then opens it again. “But...we’re just two girls! I’m sorry, Sana, I don’t know if I understand what you’re saying.”

“That’s what I’m saying, Momo, we’re just two girls. There’s nothing wrong with us dating, right?” Sana can only hope that Momo is just oblivious rather than homophobic. She would have ruined everything if Momo is actually against gay couples. “I think...we’ll be happy together. I’d give you the world, Momo. I swear. What do you think about that?”

“Oh...you want to...get in bed with me?” Momo whispers just in case there’s another member nearby. Her face seems to have brightened up at the thought.

“No!!” Sana flushes too. “I mean, that’s not the main thing. I won’t ask for that unless you want to do it too. What I mean is just being girlfriends. I really like you, Momo. Romantically. I guess I won’t mind if you still prefer to do that stuff with men...but would you consider going out with me?”

“Oh...but what might the company say about that? I’m not against girls being with girls, I was just surprised. You never told me, after all. I always thought you were just too busy to try to date anyone. I didn’t think you would be...interested in me.”

Sana exhales in relief, thankful that Momo isn’t completely turning down the idea of dating her. “We don’t need to care what the company says by then. We’ll be free! We won’t be idols anymore by then, remember? We won’t always be associated with the company. It’s not a lifelong contract.”

“You’re right… We don’t need to tell anyone about it…” Momo bites her lip. “We can tell the members, right?”

“Yeah, I think we can.” Sana smiles.

“But Sana, how did you know you liked me that way? And how do I figure out if I like you too? It’s so different when it comes to girls… You all are my friends, it’s not the same...”

“I guess it comes up after time… I only noticed it recently. I wanted to be with you forever...and I dreamt of travelling around the world with you. The feeling grew stronger after our trip to Hawaii.” Sana looks into Momo’s eyes, trying to maintain eye contact. “And you don’t need to tell me whether you’re okay with being with me or not yet. I can wait… We’ll have time after we stop being idols. You only need to think about it for now, okay? It’s okay even if you don’t want to be with me.”

“Sana…” Momo grasps Sana’s hand and clutches it tightly. “Thank you for telling me. I guess I need time to figure things out. But I won’t ever leave you alone. We truly are just two girls who went through so much together. You’ll always be my best friend, at least. I don’t know about more than that, but we’ll see...” She beams, her eyes sparkling with the light of a thousand stars. “Were you keeping that all to yourself all this time?” Her voice is calm and soothing as always.

Sana nods, tears ready to flow out. “I really do love you, Momo.”

“And maybe I do too, Sana.”

Things are different, yet still the same, when they fall asleep after holding each other silently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this weird thing, I hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is welcome. This style was quite odd for me but I churned it out really quickly. I was originally going to leave this as a Gen fic but then I realised that I could give them a happier ending haha so that's what happened.
> 
> Here are the squares of my BBB Fest bingo card that this fic fits if you're curious:  
> \- bff roleplay becomes real  
> Originally just trainees set to debut together, the company tells Sana and Momo to act as if they're best friends. So they decide that they need to make an effort in order for this trope to be convincing. Eventually, they end up becoming really close friends.  
> \- extremely tense hyperawareness of political conflicts  
> Since they're from Japan, the three Japanese members of Twice have to be extra careful about what goes on between Japan and South Korea, and this includes having to refrain from speaking Japanese as well as showing any form of support for their own country when things are tense between the two nations.  
> \- concerning amount of docility for staff  
> The members all listen to the company and staff members, and will follow all instructions rather than question them. Even when Sana suggests that she and Momo become a couple in the future after they disband, Momo is concerned about what the company is going to say.
> 
> Twitter: [hchaes](https://twitter.com/hchaes)  
> CuriousCat: [hchaes](https://curiouscat.me)


End file.
